Civilizations: The Dawn
This is a project of mine in which we would choose to play a civilization, kingdom or empire, which you can make up adding in the map according to certain rules. this project is to mainly see if we can stablish a longterm game. Each civilization will start in a specific tier There are ten tiers which are represented by one color , and the highest being the 1st tier in crimson color. as for the nations you can set them anywhere you want, as far as its not too big or doesn't try to expand faster than the plausible, as well every civilization may name geographical regions near them, such as rivers, mountains lakes and oceans. Each civilization has unique culture and when a nation reaches an extended size, its divided in provinces which have a certain cost and score depending on its utility or importance, Core provinces are far more important than other provinces. the Head Provinces is where the capital is set, and its the most important province, if this fall, in a war algo you need to leave the war. 'Rules' #Be realistic, we won't have taken over the world in 5 turns, not even your continent. #Stick to your tier, or develop your industry to get ahead but no nation can pass more than a tier at the time, and this take's some time #All nations start in tier 1.Organized nations have specific size requierements, such as kingdom or empire may only be of 20 px while tribal states in the game beginning may only be of 10 px. #No nation knows of the others in the beginning, each is equally isolated #For invasions Use algo's, there will be as well algo's for tribal confederations in the future to avoid confusion. #Vassalization of Tribes takes longer than usual kingdoms vassalization due to its structure. #Vassalization of States take from 5 to 25 years depending on how big is it in comparision to yours, Same aplies to confederations #There is a known world border for each regions, which is no more nor less than 15px from the coast of the civilization's mainland. #nations tiers, will allow or not certain actions, if you do an action that is not tier allowed you will get punished. #Higher tier nations get a +3 bonus per each tier higher they are to its enemies in defensive wars and a +2 in expansive wars. #Each nation will have number code to select which nations starts a new trend or discovery in random election, this numbers begin from 1 to 10. #a province can revolt from its parent nation if mods, or events in the region occur and the central government don't act to defend the province. #Ethnic cleansing will yield a -15 points in any war per twice a turn doing it. #The start of the game is in year 1 #lower tier nations cannot take higher tier nations in less than a century, even if they get 95% or so of scoring in an algo. #Nations pages will be needed to stablish certain informations of player nations #There can be religious civil wars. #Players can play as their vassals in the case their main nation has been taken. #Different culture provinces may very easily revolt in case of a long extended war. #Colonization is conquering territories farther or outside your home continent. 'Maps' ' ' 'Nations' Landmass 1(Æcasium)(Name2)(Others) *Thalassia - Crimson : Sine dei gloriem (talk) 07:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *Cevaire - Orange : Cookiedamage (talk) 22:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Aczoreb Tribes - Brown : *Notyrenni Tribes - Magenta : *Sedeille Tribes - Pink : *Abarri City States - Lilac : *Uskeusen Tribes - Purple : *Natnori Despotic States - Gold : Central Island (Atlantis)(Anatoray)(others) *Kingdom of Anatoray- Ocean Blue : #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) *Kingdom of Alsache - Pink : *Khmer Tribes - Dark Grey : *Narviki Hierarchy - Purple : *Larition River Tribes - Orange: 24601 (talk) 22:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Landmass 2 (Zurker)(Name2)(Others) *Zeedom - Cyan : Kytax (talk) 03:45, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Zeferr City States - Pink : *Curcill City States - Green : *Abax Tribes - Gold : *Wellezi Tribes - Brown : Landmass 3 (Bayasseau)(Name2)(Others) *Bovlu - Purple - Eiplec - ಠ_ಠ (talk) 04:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Hibernion Trade Centers - Marroon : *Qarun Tribes - Teal : Landmass 4 (Argenterium)(Name2)(Others) *Reasonia - Reximus Maximus (talk) 04:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Triple River Tribe - Turquoise : This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 20:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Mods *Sine dei gloriem (talk) 07:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Game